My One Regret
by Siege Of A New World
Summary: William Dunbar is no stranger to trouble and doesn't a regret anything hes done in life. Except for this. One-Shot


**This is the story of William Dunbar and his view on the events from season two till post Lyoko enjoy.**

My name is William Dunbar. I'm 15 years old and a borderer Kadic Academy located in France. While I feel uncomfortable sharing my past with you, I can share the most important pieces.  
>Let's begin.<p>

I transferred to Kadic Academy after a prank got me expelled from my last school; honestly, I thought it was one of the best things to happen to me.

Why you ask? Well let me tell you why in two words

Yumi Ishiyama

I'm a fairly good looking guy, in fact I had a lot of admirers at my old school and this one alike, the girls didn't match my… _specific tastes_ if you know what I mean. They were all the same, shallow prissy and annoying. I just felt that I was talking to the same person with a different face all the time and frankly, I was _**sick**_ of it. Kadic was more of the same until I met Yumi during gym and I was instantly head over heels for her. She was…interesting to say the least, she didn't take anyone's crap, strong, dependent, and hard to get.

Oh and good looks.

THAT DEFINITELY HELPED.

Anyways even though I hadn't flirted with many girls lately my skills were still intact, we quickly became friends but never too close. I remember when she invited me to lunch with her friends; they were all cool except for some short brunette kid, who ended up being the bane of my existence.

I got the vibe that they liked each other from the time I was there and I knew if I didn't do anything I'd have no chance, Ulrich, however, was jealous of me being a friends of hers even though I was no threat. This I could exploit.

Over the course of the next few weeks, I noted Yumi's abnormal behavior such as leaving class to go the infirmary although she was just fine moments ago and having a conversation with me. I know I didn't do anything wrong, but I knew something was up with her. Maybe she had a sickness or something was my first though until one day I was gazing out the window after she had gone to the "infirmary" again. I noticed her running with that kid from before.

I was definitely not pleased. I tried to follow but had to be a bitch and say no when I asked to go pee, whatever I'm pretty devious if I say so myself. Anyways I followed Yumi the next time she left with a faked doctor note saying that my appointment was in just 30 minutes.

This was hard seeing as she left at random times, I got luckily to say the least or I thought so at that time.

It was tricky but I did catch up to her, I had the weirdest feeling that I had been here before but I was drawing a blank, my thoughts almost made me lose track of her but I managed to catch up. Anyways Yumi and Odd went into the sewer through a random grate in a small clearing in the forest.

I hesitated and followed, I wonder if this was a mistake to this day.

They had skateboards waiting for them after they went down the ladder so I lost track of them quickly, thankfully the path was straight forward and I was able to reach the end pretty fast for just using my feet albeit being out of breath.

Wait a second; I have a question, what is the weirdest thing you have ever seen?

I bet I can top yours anytime.

Don't believe me?

Yumi and Ulrich fighting the principal.

Yeah I know.

While I was enjoying watching Ulrich get his ass handed to him, I had to help Yumi, hell this might even get me into her good books. Sounded reasonable at the time, I could even one up Ulrich and show him who the real man is. I intervened when Delmas was about to hit Yumi hitting him with a bended pipe next to pile of trash in this over grown junkyard. I would've celebrated but that son of a bitch got back up in a flash, and to make ti worse while I was holding him off Ulrich went down into this elevator and left us hanging.

I was half-happy and mad. How dare he abandon Yumi like that! That rotten little bastard… what I would have done to him. Well anyways, Yumi and I tried to take on Delmas but apparently, Delmas had been holding out on us.

The dude could shoot F#$%&^! lighting out of his hands, if I wasn't so scared I would've taken the time to admire how badass it was.

I took a hit for Yumi and fell to the ground powerless to save her from Delmas, just as he was about finish her, he screamed and disappeared into a dark cloud like thingy.

Yeah I said thingy, problem?

As if my day wasn't weird enough Yumi drags me into this elevator that I swear looked like it was going to drop and kill the both of us into the huge ass room. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie; the walls were a sickly green the steel overlapping with each other to make some neat designs and a computer system in the center. There was also a hologram of what I could only think of as earth but I wasn't sure.

Anyways I almost fell on my ass when the chair turned around to reveal Jeremie, then the elevator behind me opening to reveal Odd Aelita and Ulrich, the latter looking pissed to see me.

Nice to see you too bitch.

Next thing I know Jeremie and Aelita are doing some sort of vote in private with the others all hunched over by his chair.

So being the reasonable guy I am I swaggered over there and asked politely what they were talking about

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

Told you, I'm smooth like that.

After a lecture on not cussing, and me not giving a conceivable fuck about what they were saying, they decided to brief me on their little secret. They told me all about this Lyoko place and towers and X.A.N.A it was hard to digest, but I believed it. Hell, I would've believe anything that involves Yumi.

Big mistake.

I was initiated into the group and go into this weird scanner thingy, I didn't want to do it but Ulrich egged me on, no way was I going to let him get the better of me. When I was scanned I felt so violated it was like I was at the airport in America, god the policies there are stupid.

After that, we all left the factory together and I felt like I was a step closer to Yumi, which pissed off Ulrich, but otherwise the rest of the group more than welcomed me. Yumi was acting weird though, she gave me the cold shoulder after that.

I never was called in for a full month, I asked Yumi why and she scoffed saying I was just a backup and went back to doing her work.

Whatever.

The day when my phone went off during class I thought nothing of it, maybe one of admirers and saw the Caller I.D was Yumi's. Apparently, no one else could make it to the factory so I had to go to protect Aelita. I wasted no time in leaving class not bothering to think of an excuse to leave.

I took Ulrich's skateboard through the tunnel and chipped it on purpose.

Take that bitch!

I arrived only to have Jeremie yell down my throat like a middle-aged woman about how long I took.

You try skateboarding it ain't easy.

Oh wait you ride a scooter, shut up bitch.

After he was done with his bitch fit I went inside the scanner and entered this weird area, everything looked weird like some kind of futuristic game. I looked over only to see Aelita then looked at myself, I was wearing some kind of jumpsuit and had this _**HUGE ASS SWORD.**_

To say I was the epitome of sexy would be an understatement.

I loved how my sword was bigger than Ulrich's as well. Just saying.

Anyways I'm having some fun killing these weird looking monsters while Aelita looks for something. You know just having a bloody good time until some squid looking monster came.

Jeremie and Aelita warned me but I didn't listen, no way was I going to back down, if I lose I get devirtualized so what right?

_Wrong_

It knocked my sword away in a motion that reminded me of a pimp slap then grabbed me and started doing some weird things to me. Next thing I know I can't control myself, I started attacking everyone. I couldn't control myself. That bastard X.A.N.A made me watch helplessly, he broke me within weeks. I was his servant for months.

I was finally rescued and brought back to earth. I thought things would get better from there, but boy was I wrong. While I was gone, they made a clone of me who was an idiot. I lost all my girl admirers and everyone thought I was an idiot, my grades sucked and my parents got really mad and worst of all Yumi Ishiyama the girl I did this all for abandons me. Then calls me a liability. Sure, I messed up, but it was my first time on Lyoko they expected too much, It's not like I wanted to attack them or anything. Now they won't let me anywhere near lyoko scared of me messing it up. HOW DARE THEY? I DESERVED A CRACK OUT OF X.A.N.A JUST AS MUCH AS AELITA! But they took it all away from me, they even shut down the supercomputer without telling me a damn thing. As for Yumi, she's with Stern and there isn't thing I can do about it. I don't care anymore she's a bitch and one day Stern will find that out, till then he better have fun with her.

The rest of the group did the same, I still talked to Odd a bit since he was still friendly but it wasn't the same. Jeremie was never one for conversation plus I cost him so many sleepless nights. Aelita was pissed at me for destroying Lyoko and causing so much grief and almost fucking her dad up and Ulrich, hes still a dick to this day.

This Ends my tale for those who listened

You know I've never regretted anything in my life ever, I've had my ups and downs buy not once did I ever do that, However, as I sit all alone in the back of lunchroom I can't help but wish I never met Yumi Ishiyama.

**My first one shot, what did you think? If you want, I can edit it and include some of his thoughts while possessed by X.A.N.A let me know. I tried to inject some humor into this so let me know. Please point out any errors or oddity's I'd appreciate that.**


End file.
